Blissfully Quiet
by A. Windsor
Summary: "I saw you, in your dress, and I knew it was right." Post- 7x20


Title: _Blissfully Quiet_

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG(-13? One bad word, but Sofia's ears are covered.)

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: CANON

Summary: "I saw you, in your dress, and I knew it was right." Post- 7x20.

Author's Note:Oh, it's canon. And it's fluff. Again. Mostly loved the wedding, but there were a few things that needed to be addressed. I promise my series are not abandoned; during finals, it's just easier to bang out a few reaction oneshots than wrangle my cast of kiddos. Unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>"I almost called it off."<p>

"What?" Arizona exclaims, looking up from baby Sofia, cradled on her chest, while they all cuddle in the bed and enjoy the utterly blissful quiet of their absolutely empty apartment.

After a wedding night spent downtown in a hotel while Mark, Barbara, and _the_ Colonel stayed with Sofia in the apartment (something they would've paid money to see), they are back home and enjoying a few days off as a family.

"After the minister couldn't make it. All those changes and preparations we made while you were in surgery? They were _after_ I cried on the couch and told Bailey to call it off."

"Um, a little heads up for the lady who was gonna be waiting at the end of the aisle? Were you going to leave me at the altar?"

Callie snorts a little, looking down at the blonde head that was buried in her shoulder and is now craning up to give her a reproachful look.

"No, no. I'd've told you before you got all dressed up."

"Gee, thanks."

Arizona presses a kiss to Sofia's temple and then deposits her on her other mother's chest while rolling over to rest on her elbows and really stare at her wife. Callie avoids that gaze a little, instead grinning at their little miracle

"Seriously, though, Calliope. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in surgery."

"I think that might've been something to page me about. You can't unilaterally call off our wedding."

"I didn't! I was just thinking about it."

"You should've called me. Did you... have doubts?"

Callie's eyes snap up at the waver in Arizona's voice.

"Not after I saw you."

Arizona softens at that, granting a small smile and brushing her hand over Sofia's belly.

"But before?"

"I just thought... Maybe yesterday wasn't our day. Maybe we should've waited, for a church, and... the law, and..."

"Your mom."

"My mom," Callie says, tearing up. "She... she never even held Sofia. And your mom, she was great. With the cute dresses and grandma obsessing and... Can I have your mom?"

"Yes, of course. I think we just took vows to the effect," Arizona teases. "She loves you, by the way. So does the Colonel, he's just not as good at showing it. So there weren't doubts about... me?"

"About you? No, never about you," Callie assures her quickly, as if the very idea were ridiculous.

"So why didn't you tell me when you were freaking out?"

"The Africa kids are here."

Arizona sits up, cross-legged. Callie swears she's just as beautiful now, in her sweats, legs folded underneath her, hair in a haphazard ponytail, as she was walking down that aisle.

"Oh."

"The Africa kids you left. To come back for me."

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to take you from them again."

"You and Sofia are my priority now, Callie. If you were freaking out, about _our_ wedding, then-"

"I know, I know. I should've called you, I just... _My mom said I was going to hell_."

"She'll come around."

"_Hell_, Arizona."

"So did your dad, and he was probably more excited about this day than anyone but you, me, and my mother. Your mom just hasn't, dealt with it yet. I mean, Carlos-"

"Your new bff, who talks to gay men on planes about pride parades."

Arizona grins a little. "Your _dad_ just had to be given some time. This all just became really real for your mom, but it's been real for Carlos for a long time."

"You're defending her?" Callie demands, raising her voice.

Sofia startles, blinking those beautiful brown eyes of hers and then starting to fuss. Arizona plucks their daughter from Callie's arms and holds her close until she settles. Then, she sits her in her lap, making sure her head is supported, and turns her attention back to Callie.

"No. Of course not. She was a-" Arizona covers Sofia's ears for a second, which earns a wrinkled brow and disgruntled grunt from the infant. "_Total bitch_ to my wife and my daughter, which is _sooo_ not okay. And her being your mom is pretty much the only thing that saved her from a brick. But I'm saying, you didn't completely, permanently shut your dad out, and eventually he came around, so, just, don't do it to your mom yet, either. Give Carlos a little time to wear her down. And if she doesn't come around, you can tell me 'I told you so', and Sofia will still have three parents and three grandparents that absolutely adore her."

"You promise? I can say 'I told you so'?"

"You can be a total brat about it if it will make you feel better."

"It would. Just a little."

"Ohmygoodness. Your mom is such a goof," Arizona says, lifting Sofia into her arms and speaking into her ear, though her eyes remain locked with Callie's.

"Tell your mom to stop speaking of herself in the third person, Sofia."

"Oh ho, that's how we're going to play it," Arizona laughs, leaning forward, their daughter on her shoulder, and pressing her lips to Callie's.

Callie's left hand comes up to Arizona's cheek, and Arizona grins into the kiss, dimples deepening, as she feels the metal of her wife's wedding band against her skin.

"I was scared," Callie admits as she pulls away. "I was nervous, with all those people there, and off balance, because it wasn't our plan, and my mom, and... And then I saw you. And I wasn't nervous anymore. I wish some things were different. I wish my mom had been there, I wish my church and my country would catch up, but I don't wish we hadn't done it. I'm so glad I married you. I saw you, in your dress, and I knew it was right."

"Calliope Torres," Arizona beams at her. "That was _sooo_ romantic."

Callie grins and rolls her eyes, grabbing Sofia and laying back down. Once Sofia is settled, she grabs Arizona's wrist and pulls her back down beside them. Arizona snuggles back in and tangles their feet together, her squished fingers threading through Callie's, her free left hand, wedding band shining in the afternoon sun, coming to rest of Sofia's belly, tracing soothing patterns through the baby's onesie.

"Don't tell anyone; I have a reputation, y'know."

Arizona grins. "Oh, I don't intend on sharing the romantic side of you with _anyone_. I'm keeping you all to myself. And now, when she's a little older, I can tell Sofia the bedtime story about how her one mom canceled the wedding and forgot to tell the other!"

"You wouldn't dare! And _almost_. Almost canceled the wedding."

"Mhmm."

* * *

><p>el fin<p> 


End file.
